


Look At Me. I'm The Captain Now.

by maiwriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, congrats on 1 million views queen, is this crack lmao idk, really just Jess talking about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: The documentary crew finally got around to interviewing Jess, who was there since the beginning to watch the love between Lena Luthor and Supergirl blossom into the strong relationship they have now. This is her side of the story.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	Look At Me. I'm The Captain Now.

**Author's Note:**

> mightiest congrats to this Jess video for reaching 1 million views https://twitter.com/wIwluthor/status/1312075347710668802

The girl smiles as she attaches the clip mic to Jess' collar and whispers in her earpiece.

"Mic check, please."

She looks at Jess and asks, "Try to say something."

"Something," Jess replies nonchalantly and the girl smiles as a response.

"Try to say a full sentence, we want to check the mic levels."

"Are you free tonight and can I have your phone number?"

The audio assistant freezes and Jess grins, "Did that count as a full sentence?"

"Y-yes… thanks," she replies nervously and whispers into her earpiece again, "we're all good to go."

The camera crew has been recording all this interaction, probably to get some B-roll footage for the documentary. Jess didn't mind the camera, she did agree to sign up for this in the first place, but she was hoping the girl didn't think she was asking her out as a joke. Maybe she can approach her again later. A familiar face steps into the room and Jess extends her hand for a handshake.

"Thanks again for doing this documentary," the interviewer greets her.

"I'm getting paid, right?"

They both have a quick laugh as the interviewer sits down opposite Jess and reminds her once again, "So, we'll start recording, as you can see. We're just gonna ask simple questions, and maybe you can highlight your own version of the love story between Lena Luthor and Supergirl."

"Supercorp," Jess corrects the interviewer.

"Sorry?"

"That's their ship name, well, that's what I call them anyway."

"Care to explain that?"

"Super from Supergirl, and Corp from L-Corp. Simple, really."

"And you've been there since the beginning? Care to tell your story?"

"Well, let's just say if they're a real ship, I'm the captain steering it."

"Are you saying you're the one responsible for this relationship to happen?"

Jess gives a smug smile, "I wouldn't say responsible per se, I mean, the feelings are already there. Let's just say, I pushed it into the right direction."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, it all started when Supergirl visited Miss Luthor at night. I was already working overtime, and she didn't have any authorization to meet Miss Luthor. But she was so fast, I literally blinked and she passed right by me. In other words, we didn't get off on the right foot," Jess chuckles as she remembers the incident.

"You mean Supergirl walked through this office here?" the interviewer asks as he gestures at Lena's office next to Jess' desk.

"She wasn't Supergirl then, but I had a feeling," Jess reveals and backtracks when she realizes she probably revealed a bit too much, "I mean, it was our first meeting so I didn't recognize Supergirl. Anyway, after that, they kept having a lot of lunch dates and I even helped Miss Luthor fill up Supergirl's office with flowers. Overflowing with flowers, I might add."

The interviewer gestures with his hands for Jess to keep going and she does.

"Lunches, flowers, gym dates, I mean, it was clear that Miss Luthor had feelings for Supergirl. Even though she keeps insisting that they’re just friends. I can’t tell you how many nights Supergirl came by and they just sit down and chat right there on that L-Corp couch,” Jess points to the couch.

“That couch has probably witnessed a lot of lovey dovey conversations between the two of them. Anyway, after Supergirl saved her when she fell down the balcony right there," Jess points to the balcony in Lena's office, "all I could hear from Miss Luthor is Supergirl this and Supergirl that. So I had to do something."

"And by something, you mean?"

Jess sits up straight and declares proudly, "I was the one who set up their blind date."

"The infamous blind date that opened up a breach and made Grodd attack National City?!?" the interviewer asks loudly at the revelation.

"Hey, that was a slight miscalculation on my part. BUT it did help bring the two of them closer together."

"Thanks to Grodd who kidnapped Lena Luthor and had to have Supergirl save her from his grasp at the top of National City Tower!"

"And National City witnessed a kiss after the save on live TV, you're welcome," Jess looks straight into the cameras as she says this.

The interviewer shakes his head but smiles, "Don't tell me you were the one who arranged for all the news crew to be there?"

"It reached a million viewership that night, and millions more on repeat watch. I knew there would be something newsworthy that night, it was a win-win."

“And I guess you also arranged for the fireworks that night?”

“They don't call me the best secretary for nothing.” 

"It did spark, pardon my pun, the discussion between the pairing of a Luthor and a Super. And what do you think of them?"

"I'm rooting for them, obviously. They're the only other couple I had a hand in helping since Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."

"Wait what?"

"Oh, that's a story for another documentary," Jess winks.

"Last question, do you want to give us your guesses for Supergirl's identity with our audience?"

Jess smiles, "I don't have the faintest clue."

"Fair enough," the interviewer laughs, "any last words you want to say?"

"Miss Luthor has been nothing but a kind employer to me. I love that she finally found the happiness she deserves. And as captain of the ship, all I want to say is Supercorp endgame."

"Well said. Thank you again, Jess," the interviewer says with a smile as he extends his hands for a handshake.

Jess shakes his hands back and nods.

When the interview was over, the same audio assistant came by to take off the clip mic from Jess. The room is busy with the sounds of all the other crew busy packing up their equipment.

"About your question before the interview…" she whispers so only Jess could hear her, "yes, I'm free tonight."

A smile creeps up Jess’ face and the girl sheepishly smiles back while she sneaks a piece of paper into Jess' palm.

"That's my number."

The interview went well and she scored a girl's number. It's a great day to be Jess the secretary.


End file.
